A Culpa é dos Hormônios!
by Ni Hyuuga
Summary: A culpa, obviamente, é dos hormônios. Afinal, querer andar de mãos dadas, sentir-se bem na presença dela e, acima de tudo, ansiar, a todo instante, beijar-lhe os lábios, é um efeito causado, unicamente, pelos hormônios à flor da pele, na adolescência, não? Oh, como o orgulhoso Uchiha Sasuke queria, com todas as suas forças, que aquela premissa fosse real. Shortfic SasuHina
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, somente à Masashi Kishimoto. Mas essa fanfic, o enredo, os errinhos, as viadagens todas, são minhas! TUDO MEU! ù_ú Principalmente o Itachi, meu marido, portanto, tirem o olho! *Fuzila*

* * *

 **Sinopse:**

A culpa, obviamente, é dos hormônios.  
Afinal, querer andar de mãos dadas, sentir-se bem na presença dela e, acima de tudo, ansiar, a todo instante, beijar-lhe os lábios, é um efeito causado, unicamente, pelos hormônios à flor da pele, na adolescência, não?  
Oh, como o orgulhoso Uchiha Sasuke queria, com todas as suas forças, que aquela premissa fosse real.

*~S2~*

Shortfic SasuHina

* * *

 **Personagens:** Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino;  
 **Gêneros:** Amizade, Comédia, Drama, Ecchi, Hentai, Romance, Universo Alternativo;  
 **Avisos:** Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Sexo;  
 **Classificação:** M;  
 **Couple:** SasuHina (SasukexHinata).

* * *

 **Notas inicias:**

Oi pessoas!

Geeeente, faz tanto, taaaaanto tempo que não posto nada aqui... É tão nostálgico preencher tudo isso aqui, ter a sensação de postar algo, novamente, e já criar aquela costumeira ansiedade à espera de comentários... :v

Bem, quem se dispor a ler isso daqui, certamente, nunca deve ter ouvido falar das minhas fics, já que elas eram alguma coisa, por aqui, há dois anos; hoje em dia, as coisas mudaram, novos leitores chegaram ao fandom e, o que é beeeem provável, ninguém deve ter lido algo do que postei. Mas, para o caso de haver algum leitor das antigas, por aí, no meu perfil há o link da minha página, onde deixei uma breve explicação do meu sumiço!

Isso deveria ter sido dito nas notas finais, mas quero guardar o espaço lá para outros assuntos.

Enfim...

Boa leitura!

* * *

 _ **PRÓLOGO**_

Viu, vagamente, Kakashi adentrar a sala, postar-se sobre a frente da turma e começar a falar.

Ouvia as palavras serem proferidas tão lentamente, como se estivesse a explicar algo a meras crianças, mas não entendia nada, aliás, nem queria entender. Certamente, se irritaria com tamanha ironia usada no tom do Hatake caso estivesse, de fato, prestando atenção ao que era dito por ele, contudo, estava tão absorto em pensamentos que sequer ligou para isso.

Sasuke estava confuso, frustrado e irritado, também. No auge de seus dezessete anos, os hormônios ainda moviam seu cerne com fugacidade, tanto que mais parecia apto a entrar em erupção ao simples toque de uma garota, a qualquer momento!

E quando se diz uma garota, é uma garota mesmo, especificadamente.

Era um adolescente normal, até então. Mas, desde aquele fatídico dia, seus hormônios começaram a agir de forma descontrolada, levando-o a extremo desconforto e loucura. Talvez estivesse mesmo ficando louco, no entanto, não saberia dizer.

 _"E tudo por culpa de Kakashi!"_ , pensou furioso.

Mas, ele sabia muito bem que não era bem culpa de Kakashi tudo isso. Afinal, fora ele quem agira impulsivamente, buscando solução para um problema, quando, na verdade, estava arranjando outro. Mas quem poderia prever que _ela_ lhe daria tantos problemas assim? É! Não poderia prever.

 _"Então a culpa é dela!"_

Mas, igualmente quanto à Kakashi, ele sabia que a culpa não era dela, se não, não totalmente. Talvez, uma pequena parcela, mas, ainda assim, não era dela. Afinal, ela estava quieta na dela quando ele se aproximou, e o que desencadeou de tudo isso fora unicamente afetando a si, mais ninguém na história toda.

 _"Então... A culpa é minha?",_ indagou-se mentalmente, arregalando os olhos em pura descrença.

Não, não podia ser!

Então, não havia motivos para ficar remoendo aquilo... Havia?

Suspirou.

Sem que percebesse, seus olhos seguiram, involuntários, à procura dela. Encontrou-a em seu lugar de sempre, anotando com atenção tudo que o professor ‒ particularmente odiado por si, nos últimos meses ‒ falava, absorta ao seu olhar que revesava em fuzilá-la e admirá-la; ele estava confuso demais com tudo o que acontecia para saber o que realmente sentia perante ela.

Tão concentrado em olhá-la, sem ao certo saber se aquilo era bom ou ruim, não percebeu quando o alvo de sua atenção, e tormento pelos últimos meses, ergueu a cabeça e o mirou, abrindo um sorriso tímido e contido ao notar seu olhar sobre ela.

Sasuke sentiu a face corar, e o canto de seus lábios tremeram insistentes, traindo sua vontade de permanecer inalcançável com sua carranca de "não me toque", querendo retribuir o sorriso que ela lhe oferecia de tão bom grado. Ele resistiu ao impulso, mas a vermelhidão em seu rosto denunciava o quão afetado ficara por algo tão simples como um mero repuxar de lábios... Na verdade, até um breve olhar dela o fazia ser acertado por um avalanche de emoções conflituosas, que aumentavam de intensidade à cada dia que se passava.

Então, a menina riu e corou, à medida que ele próprio corava , e abaixou a cabeça, voltando sua atenção ao que escrevia, evidentemente envergonhada com o comportamento do Uchiha.

E Sasuke... Bem, ele ficou lá, encarando-a com cara de bobo, somente se dando conta do papel ridículo que fazia quando escutou um pigarro irônico vindo de Kakashi, e notara o silêncio sepulcral que havia na turma. Os risinhos, cochichos impertinentes e a gargalhada abafada de Kakashi ecoaram pela sala, anteriormente silenciosa, algo que nem mesmo com o olhar furioso que mandara a todos fora capaz de cessar.

Involuntariamente, encolheu-se em seu lugar, matando a todos mentalmente, arrancando a cabeça de cada um com as próprias mãos. A face, tão irritada outrora, agora se fechava em uma carranca ainda pior. O ódio em si era tão palpável... Tanto que a turma se calou e Kakashi prosseguiu com sua explicação.

 _"Malditos hormônios! Malditos hormônios!"_

Praguejava repetidas vezes.

Afinal, chegara à conclusão que todos os seus problemas eram unicamente culpa do mesmo, pois não havia outra explicação que justificasse suas atitudes e o que sentia perante a mesma, se não os próprios hormônios falando mais alto do que sua sensatez...

... Havia?

 _Bem, para todos os efeitos, independente do que fosse, Sasuke sempre teria aquela premissa como verdadeira..._

* * *

 **Notas finais:**

E aí? O que acharam?

EU SEI! Esse prólogo tá pobre, mas é necessário, afinal, ele abrirá as portas para os capítulos divertidinhos que estão por vir! :v

Então, falemos de como procederá as atualizações:

\- Essa fic foi feita com a intenção inicial de tudo ser uma simples, mas gigantesca, oneshot, no entanto, a ideia que tive não ficaria legal na estrutura de uma oneshot, daí, eis que a one tornou-se uma shortfic que terá, a princípio, 6 capítulos. Mas, dependendo de como for a recepção da fic, a interação de vocês, leitores amadinhos, pode ser que haja um sétimo e último capítulo... Tudo dependerá unicamente de vocês! u_u

\- Todo domingo postarei um capítulo novo, para que possam interagir comigo, postando comentários divosos u_u, e para que sintam aquela ansiedadezinha tão feliz! *-*/

\- Os capítulos terão por volta de 1500~2000 palavras, talvez um pouco mais, mas nunca menos que isso... Não gosto de capítulos curtos, são tristes e sem vida! ;-;

\- Enfim... Espero que tenham gostado e que estejam tão ansiosos, quanto eu, para a próxima atualização!

Aguardo, ansiosa, o retorno de vocês através de reviews! Por favor, não deixem de comentar... Faz tanto tempo que não posto nada que tô meio enferrujada... A opinião de vocês, portanto, é de exímia importância para mim!

É isso, queridinhos!

Beijinhos e até 06/09!


	2. Capítulo 1 - A culpa é do Kakashi!

_**N/A:**_ _ **Oie! *-***_

 _ **Bem, aqui está o primeiro capítulo da fic!**_  
 _ **Só para habituá-los na leitura:**_  
 _ **~~ Itálico: flashbacks que, basicamente, definem a fic, já que são neles que será contado tudo o que aconteceu ao nosso queridíssimo Uchiha dramático Sasuke, para que ele chegue tão conflituoso e cheio de Ukeza ao presente momento, este que foi iniciado lá no - pobre :v - prólogo;**_  
 _ **~~ Normal: momento presente, que sucede os infindáveis flashbacks que estão por vir, e que, já esclarecendo de antemão, representam um único dia.**_  
 _ **Enfim...**_  
 _ **Vemos-nos nas notas finais, não deixem de ler porque há coisa importante! u_u**_  
 _ **Boa leitura!**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1 - A culpa é do Kakashi!**_

 _Kakashi adentrou a sala, sentou-se na cadeira e esperou pacientemente os alunos se acalmarem e, enfim, notar que já estava em sala. Naruto fora o primeiro a se manifestar quanto à presença do mais velho. E, por ser o escândalo em pessoa, todos acabaram por se silenciar quando o hiperativo loiro se pronunciou._

 _Todos sentados em seus devidos lugares, dando a necessária atenção para si, Kakashi se levantou, postando-se em frente à turma, encarando cada um com extrema seriedade._

 _Os alunos sabiam que nada bom estava por vir, afinal, quando o mais velho agia daquela maneira, certamente um teste surpresa estava por vir ou um trabalho impossível de se realizar._

 _E, ah... Como eles queriam estar errados em suas conclusões nada precipitadas._

 _A aula de Literatura começou com um teste daqueles, onde noventa por cento da turma zera e o Hatake tem o prazer de esfregar a prova na cara de cada um, sorrindo maldosamente, mostrando o quando aquilo o agradava. Entregou prova por prova, mesa por mesa, encarando sadicamente cada aluno, deixando evidente em cada gesto o quão divertido – observar de camarote a aflição de cada um – aquilo lhe era. Depois, marcando quarenta minutos, sentou-se à mesa e esperou que todos terminassem no tempo limite, para, enfim, recolher um por um, dando uma breve olhada indiferente para o papel, antes de seguir para o próximo._

 _E, assim, foi por dez minutos, até que o grisalho já se sentava novamente e os alunos suspiravam aliviados pelo 'momento tortura', como costumavam denominar os testes surpresa e os trabalhos impossíveis que o mestre passava, ter acabado. No entanto, infelizmente, Kakashi parecia estar mais sádico aquele dia e, mais uma vez, a tensão tomou conta de cada um, quando o mesmo começou a falar._

 _– Como muito de vocês, aliás, como a maior parte da turma está com um imenso déficit em minha matéria, proporei um trabalho em dupla para que possam recuperar a nota. – Começou, andando por entre as fileiras. – Vocês poderão... – Fora interrompido por Karin que, tão logo, erguia um dos braços, chamando sua atenção. – Sim, Karin... – Parou frente a jovem ruiva, olhando-a entediado, como se já previsse a sua pergunta._

 _– Nós poderemos escolher as duplas, Kakashi-sensei? – Indagou com sua voz enjoada, olhando descaradamente para Sasuke; os olhos brilhando irritantemente esperançosos._

 _O Hatake teve vontade de rir, no momento, mas não o fez. Apenas deu as costas à outra, rumando para frente da sala._

 _– Bom... Eu iria falar justamente a respeito quando fui interrompido por suas tendências masoquistas, senhorita Uzumaki. – O tom usado fora puramente sarcástico, algo que arrancou comentários e risadas nada discretas da turma, enquanto que uma carranca do alvo de tais. – Enfim... Sim, poderão escolher sua dupla. Não estou com paciência para aguentar os resmungos dos demais masoquistas da sala... – Encarou Sakura e, por fim, Naruto, sorrindo discretamente por sob a máscara que usava. Recomeçou a andar novamente, parando ao lado do garoto Uchiha, este que ergueu a face, encarando-o friamente, quase o fuzilando com o olhar. – Por isso, aconselho que façam sábias escolhas. Talvez... – Encarou o garoto de olhos ônix, repuxando os lábios em um sorriso mordaz. –... Talvez... – Frisou. –... A melhor opção esteja sentada bem ao seu lado... – Virou-se, encarando os demais._

 _E, assim, Sasuke, tão rapidamente, virou-se para o seu lado esquerdo, dando de cara com nada mais, nada menos, que Karin, esta que lhe sorria com malícia; parecia renovada e completamente esquecida da provocação que o professor fizera há instantes; enaltecida, até, com a perspectiva de ser a escolha ideal de Sasuke, embora em seus devaneios, ela não se resumisse somente ao trabalho._

 _O Uchiha, por outro lado, não reagiu conforme a ruiva; muito pelo contrário! A única conclusão que pôde chegar com aquilo, evidentemente incrédulo, é que Kakashi, sem mais, estava zombado de si! Afinal, repudiava a presença da garota, igualmente de todas as demais irritantes presenças naquela sala, e isso não era segredo para ninguém, nem mesmo para o mais velho._

 _Emburrado, virou-se, então, para seu lado direito e... Tivera que repensar em sua generalização e na zombaria que o Hatake fizera. Repensar, não... Reconsiderar! Ao seu lado direito, atenta às palavras do professor e ignorante aos mirantes negros que lhe fitavam, havia uma jovem... Não, não era uma jovem, ao menos, não uma qualquer... Ao seu lado, havia Hinata. E constar a presença da mesma, ali, fizera-o arregalar os olhos ônix levemente em clara surpresa. Ponderou, por um único e rápido segundo, que talvez, somente talvez, até que não deveria ser tão irritante fazer um trabalho com ela, afinal, aparentemente, era uma garota tímida, compenetrada, inteligente e, sem dúvida, aquele rubor na face da jovem era deveras atraente aos olhos do Uchiha..._

 _"É... Até que ela não é tão irritante e... O QUE?!", sobressaltou-se, rapidamente virando-se para frente. Sentiu a face queimar e, naquele instante, quis cavar um buraco e se enfiar lá o mais rápido possível._

 _O que diabos estava pensando?_

 _"Esse Kakashi maldito! Se ele não tivesse começado com essa palhaçada...", respirou fundo, colocando os pensamentos em ordem, recompondo-se do recente colapso mental que tivera. "Se bem que... Talvez ele tenha razão...", ponderou mais uma vez, olhando de esguelha para a jovem Hyuuga que discretamente mirava algo que não era de seu conhecimento, até então. Pego pela curiosidade, seguiu o olhar da mesma surpreendendo-se ao notar que o alvo do evidente rubor da mesma era nada mais, nada menos que Naruto, seu "melhor" amigo irritante e cabeça oca._

 _"Hahaha... Como pude pensar que seria diferente? Claramente como as outras...", concluiu; um sorriso sarcástico moldando os lábios finos._

 _Igualmente a reação do Uchiha perante as palavras do grisalho, os demais alunos averiguaram instantaneamente o colega ao lado e, nisso, burburinhos inconformados e descrentes, muitos até mesmo zombeteiros, inundaram o recinto, fazendo o mais velho suspirar resignado._

 _– Oras, não sejam tão antissociais! Deem uma chance àqueles que não têm muito contato. – Voltou-se para frente, apoiando o quadril em sua mesa. –O desconhecido, nem sempre, é ruim... Um grande exemplo é... – Virou-se parcialmente, tateando a mesa a procura de algo e, quando o encontrou, ergueu o que tinha em mãos. – Isso!_

 _– O seu livro pervertido? – Indagou uma Sakura pasma, observando a mais nova edição dos livros Icha-Icha nas mãos do professor._

 _E, para a surpresa de todos..._

 _– Sim. – E encarando o olhar assustado, alguns maliciosos, dos demais alunos, tratou de explicar. – Não! Quer dizer... Sim... Mas só o que o livro retrata._

 _– Está falando que... Hã? O que sua perversão tem a ver com isso, Kakashi-sensei?_

 _– Err... Esqueçam isso... "Como são inocentes..." – Suspirou._

 _– Mas, agora queremos saber o que..._

 _– Não! Err... Alguma dúvida sobre o trabalho? – Perguntou, querendo mudar de assunto rapidamente._

 _– Como teremos duvida de algo que nem sabemos ainda... – Sakura murmurou para si, mas o Hatake acabara por escutar._

 _–Verdade... Ainda não falei sobre o que é o trabalho... Então... Vocês farão... ‒ E, assim, o mestre explicou passo a passo o trabalho que fariam, frisando que não lhe interessava, de fato, quem seriam as duplas, contanto que o trabalho fosse entregue no prazo e contendo o que ele exigia._

 _Sasuke conteve um suspiro resignado e, tão logo, voltou a sua atenção para Kakashi, contendo a vontade de amaldiçoa-lo eternamente._

 _[...]_

Estranhamente, tudo que vinha o atormentando se iniciava naquela maldita aula de literatura, envolvendo aquele maldito professor; e sempre, sempre acompanhado daquela sensação que se apoderava de si, no momento...

Era tão comum, que já lhe era familiar...

Exceto pelo sentimento de esclarecimento que, mesmo indesejado e renegado, estava lá, se misturando ao turbilhão que o definia, hoje.

Sasuke era esperto, mas burro ao mesmo tempo. Era perspicaz, mas orgulhoso demais para deixar seu bom senso falar por si, naquela situação. Ele só sabia que... Alguém era culpado!

E Kakashi era o mais indicado, naquilo tudo! Principalmente por repassar todos os momentos que tivera com ele... E recordar que a sensação familiar era mais presente, na presença dele, do que a carranca que levava consigo há um mês, todos os malditos dias, sem descanso. Todas as aulas era uma chateação diferente, e o Hatake sempre era o grande causador dela.

Por que não desse caso, também?

Era óbvio... Tão óbvio que o semicerrar de olhos tornou-se insuficiente para expressar seu desagrado pela presença intragável de seu estimado professor. E, sem mais, simplesmente levantou-se. Caminhou lentamente até a porta.

‒ Onde pensa que vai, Sasuke?

Os dentes rangeram. A mão, sobre a maçaneta, fechou-se com força.

‒ Ao banheiro... ‒ Respondeu, entredentes e forçosamente.

‒ Não ouvi você me pedir... ‒ Kakashi andou até ele, parando há três passos de si; a voz era irritantemente calma, o olhar, como de praxe: indiferente, mas os lábios, por sob a máscara, sorriam com zombaria; Sasuke quis socá-lo por ser tão sarcástico, tratando-o como criança. Ele odiava aquilo...

‒ E nem vai! Não sou a porra de uma criança que pede permissão para usar a merda do banheiro!

E saiu. Correu pelos corredores, sentido vergonha de si mesmo, sentindo ódio, confusão e mais vergonha. Sentia-se um idiota por fazer tanta confusão por sentir aquilo! Mas era tudo tão novo... Era tudo tão recente. E, mesmo que não admitisse, ou que nem houvesse notado, ainda, era dramático em demasia e não sabia lidar com o que o tirava de sua zona de conforto.

Sasuke aprendera a ser assim, a ser egoísta, a se amar, a se colocar a frente de tudo e todos. Sasuke aprendera a agir de má fé, a colocar obstáculos em tudo, até nos mais simples atos da vida, como aquele.

E não havia um manual de instruções, nem orgulho para pedir ajuda para Itachi, menos ainda para Naruto, que era mais idiota que si por clamar aos quatro ventos que amava aquela que alegava o amar... Era humilhação demais! Irônico demais! E tudo parecia estar se revertendo contra si; tudo parecia o atingir em cheio, ao mesmo tempo, certeiramente.

Quando deu por si, estava no terraço do colégio. O vento forte envolvia os fios negros e o sobretudo azul marinho do uniforme. Em passos lentos, aproximou-se do parapeito, onde se debruçou com necessidade, mantendo os olhos atentos ao horizonte que se tornou seu fiel companheiro no último mês.

Fora ali que se refugiara nos seus dias de confusão, por mais que este fosse o mais crítico dos demais. Era um bom lugar... Solitário, quieto... Bom para pensar e se manter são.

Permaneceu ali por alguns minutos, observando as árvores que ladeavam o colégio, a forma como o vento levava as flores de sakura, naquele outono. Era algo tão natural, puro... Lembrava-o dela.

Sorriu.

Sincero, mas angustiado.

Sentiu-se cansado de ficar ali, observando, dos sentimentos, dos atos, da covardia... As pernas tremeram, as costas deslizaram pelo muro, até que se visse sentado, com a cabeça pendida para trás e os olhos fechados.

* * *

 ** _Resposta de review:_**

 _\- Guest_

 _Depois de um tempinho, cá está o capítulo novo! Espero que tenha gostado! :3 Obrigada por comentar! Beijinhos! ^.~_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **\- E aí? O que acharam? *-***_  
 _ **A fic é de um teor bem clichê, estilo comédia romântica, só que com mais drama, porque, mesmo querendo com todas as minhas forças, não consigo fugir dele! ;-;**_  
 _ **E, bem... É aí que todos os problemas (?) do nosso queridíssimo emo começam, embora saibamos que não é bem assim... :v**_  
 _ **O que será que ele aprontará, hein? :v**_  
 _ **Enfim...**_  
 _ **Espero que tenham gostado!**_

 _ **\- Como eu disse nas notas finais do prólogo, os capítulos terão, em média, 1500~2000 palavras, talvez um pouco mais, mas nunca menos que isso!**_  
 _ **Só que, dels... Eu me incomodo demais com capítulos tão curtos... e.e Por mim, eles teriam mais de 4000 palavras! Então, estava pensando...**_  
 _ **Todos os capítulos que sucedem o prólogo terão a estrutura deste primeiro: um flashback acompanhado da atualidade, na fic. Embora eu tenha evitado postar a fic como uma oneshot justamente por isso, por conta dessa alternância de flashback e atualidade, se vocês quiserem, eu posso postar dois capítulos em um, tornando, assim, o próximo capítulo maior, e a fic mais curta, sendo finalizada em quatro capítulos. Mas, isso somente se não ficar confuso, nem nada, o entendimento da história, para vocês... Caso fique, continuarei postando capítulos como este primeiro, onde o número de palavras girará em torno de 1500~2000.**_  
 _ **Enfim...**_  
 _ **Se tiverem alguma dúvida a respeito dessa breve explicação, ou deste primeiro capítulo, podem me falar que tirarei imediatamente! :3**_  
 _ **Tenho certa dificuldade em deixar as coisas mais simples, claras, quando vou explicar... Acabo falando e falando, mas nunca esclarecendo, de fato, a coisa toda... :v**_

 _ **\- É isso, amadinhos!**_  
 _ **Obrigada para quem leu até aqui! Aguardo, com exímia ansiedade, os reviews de vocês! Responderei a todos com muito prazer, sejam críticas, elogios ou comentários referentes ao desenvolvimento da trama.**_

 _ **ENFIM!**_  
 _ **Já falei demais! :v**_  
 _ **Aguardo o retorno de vocês! u_u**_  
 _ **Beijinhos! ^.~**_


	3. Capítulo 2 - A culpa é dela!

_**N/A: Bom... Eu sei que já faz um bom tempo que não dou as caras, mas... As coisas foram complicadas, fiquei muito sem tempo e, infelizmente, não consegui manter meu compromisso com a fic e com vocês! Perdoem-me por isso! :(**_

 _ **Mas, FELIZMENTE, cá estou com um capítulo grandinho o bastante para compensar um cado essa minha demora (e outras fics SasuHina à espera para serem postadas)!**_  
 _ **Espero MUITO sincera e ansiosamente que gostem desse capítulo, pois eu me dediquei bastante à ele!**_  
 _ **É isso, boa leitura!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – A culpa é dela!**

 _Naquele mesmo dia, assim que o sinal indicando o intervalo soou, a agitação, enfim, se fez presente. E tudo por culpa do trabalho proposto por Kakashi. Sasuke suspirou resignadamente ao se ver em meio àquela confusão, quando as irritantes garotas começaram a se tumultuar à sua volta querendo fazer dupla consigo._

" _Cadê o amor próprio dessas irritantes?!", indagava-se, simplesmente ignorando a presença delas ali, torcendo para que o tempo passasse mais rapidamente. No entanto, algo parecia querer conspirar contra ele, já que cada segundo que se passava parecia uma eternidade vivida no inferno com aquela falação insuportável lhe azucrinando._

 _E quando pensava que explodiria de raiva, preso naquela sala irritante, com garotas irritantes de vozes e comportamentos desprezíveis..._

‒ _Oe, Teme! Vem cá!_

 _... A voz estridente de Naruto se sobressaiu sobre as demais, e assim que olhou para o loiro, Sasuke jurou ter visto uma luz divina iluminar o jovem de olhos azulados, como que ele sendo a sua salvação daquele inferno em que se encontrava. E, de fato, era. Mas... Ele não precisava ficar sabendo disso... Aliás, até o próprio Sasuke tratou de esquecer este humilhante pensamento ao voltar ao seu juízo perfeito._

 _Normalmente, Sasuke não acataria o chamado do amigo. E, normalmente, o ignoraria... Contudo, "normalidade" não era algo presente no momento, portanto, somente daquela vez, deixou-se levantar e, com dificuldade, depois de se esgueirar por entre as fileiras e pessoas que o cercavam, ir até o mesmo; claro, mantendo sua pose imponente e adornada de arrogância._

‒ _Agora, faça uma reverência para o seu grande salvador, donzela de gelo! ‒ Foram as palavras que o recebeu assim que chegou próximo ao loiro. O tom zombeteiro do mesmo, além da frase dita, só fizeram o Uchiha fuzilá-lo com o olhar de forma tão gélida, que Naruto chegou a engolir em seco e coçar a nuca, evidentemente sem graça. ‒ Hehehe... Tô só brincando, Teme..._

‒ _Hum... ‒ Murmurou, encostando-se à mesa do Uzumaki._

‒ _Então, quem será a sua dupla? Eu, no seu lugar, já tinha..._

‒ _Nenhuma daquelas irritantes! ‒ Interrompeu o outro. ‒ Talvez, eu faça com o Shikamaru, ou individualmente, mesmo... ‒ Terminou com descaso._

 _Abruptamente, viu Naruto levantar-se de sua cadeira de forma ligeira, ficando a sua frente, encarando-o com seriedade extrema, esta que Sasuke_ _pensou_ _que poderia, talvez, até intimida-lo... Caso não fosse quem era._

" _Até parece que esse idiota me intimidaria..."._

‒ _Sasuke... ‒ Começou o loiro, olhando initerruptamente para seus olhos negros, seriedade brilhando nos azuis._

‒ _Hum? ‒ Ergueu a sobrancelha negra pela proximidade do outro, estranhando tudo aquilo._

‒ _Você..._ _– E se calou; Sasuke notou o amigo hesitar, como poucas vezes vira – dado ao quão inconsequente o mesmo era –, e sentiu-se levemente incomodado pela situação, prevendo que nada bom sairia de sua boca escandalosa._

– _Hum...? – Murmurou, mais uma vez, curioso... Embora, inseguro._

 _Naruto suspirou e desviou o olhar... Sasuke, por sua vez, ergueu a sobrancelha negra, inquisidor._

– _Esquece, não é nada... – Sorriu amarelo, mas não se afastou. Sasuke estranhou ainda mais aquilo, mas escondeu a reação._

– _Hmm... Ok... – Deu de ombros, mas, em seu íntimo, estava se matando de curiosidade pelo que Naruto pretendia lhe falar. Sentiu-se ávido por um suspiro de pura frustração, e quase se viu suspirando, mas se segurou a tempo; ele sempre estava disposto ao impossível para reforçar o quão inabalável era, afinal._

– _Porra, teme! Porra! Como você é um maldito insuportável, Sasuke!_

 _Os xingamentos do Uzumaki atraiam aquilo que Sasuke menos queria naquele momento: atenção. E elas vieram num piscar de olhos; os poucos que ainda se mantinham na sala atentos à cena – típica – que, como de praxe, era protagonizada pelos dois, sempre com Naruto se exaltando e Sasuke se mantendo indiferente aos – constantes – surtos que o amigo dava._

 _No entanto, daquela vez, foi diferente..._

 _O suspiro, outrora tão bravamente contido, agora era liberto pelos lábios finos do Uchiha, que mantinha uma expressão aborrecida na face sempre estoica._

– _Cala a boca, idiota..._

– _Não, não calo! – Retrucou de forma tão birrenta que Sasuke revirou os olhos, achando o amigo mais imaturo do que nunca. – Tô cansado, Sasuke! Você é um maldito de um indiferente e eu 'tô cansado disso! Cansado dessa sua indiferença! – Quanto mais Naruto falava, mais a sala se silenciava e mais olhos curiosos eram atraídos para a cena. – Eu me calei em consideração a você, seu bastardo idiota, mas, porra, você nem liga! Você não liga pra nada do que alguém pensa de você, porque é um arrogante filho da puta!_

 _Sasuke estava começando a se irritar mais do que quando estava na presença – infernal – das garotas que queriam ser sua dupla. Faltava pouco, tão pouco para se dignar a socar a carinha bonita e irritante do loiro a sua frente..._

– _De qualquer forma... – Naruto suspirou alto, e o olhou condescendente, ao que ele franziu levemente as sobrancelhas, em clara confusão. Uma hora, o loiro surtava, noutra o olhava compreensivo...? – Mesmo sendo esse bastardo maldito, eu vou te apoiar, Teme!_

" _Apoiar...? Em que...?"_

– _Eu não tenho preconceito, nem nada, sabe?! Você vai continuar sendo o meu melhor amigo..._

" _Preconceito?!"_

– _Naruto..._

– _E a Sakura-chan finalmente vai desistir de você..._

– _Naruto, que porra...!_

– _Sei que será difícil pra ela superar isso, mas eu irei ajuda-la! E a você também, Teme!_

" _Hã?! Ajudar em que, caralho?!"_

– _Ainda mais que não se assumiu ainda, sei que vai enfrentar muitas coisas..._

" _Assumiu..."_

– _Mas, eu sempre vou te apoiar! Não é fácil assumir uma coisa dessas..._

" _Assumir..."_

– _Mas, Dobe, eu..._

– _Tudo bem, Teme... Quando for se assumir para o Fukagu-sama, pode contar comigo! Se quiser que eu vá com você..._

" _Se assumir... Se assumir... Se assumir... SE ASSUMIR?"_

– _ME ASSUMIR?! – Arregalou os olhos, descrente._

– _É, Teme... Não precisa ficar tão assustado, assim... O Fugaku-sama pode não aceitar muito bem que seu filho seja_ _ **gay**_ _, mas você não precisa falar nada agora. Podemos esperar um tempo, até que se forme..._

 _O mundo pareceu parar para Sasuke, naquele momento... O silêncio veio gradativo, tudo foi ficando cada vez mais longe e inalcançável... A visão embaçou e, ele sentia, os tímpanos vibravam, processando e ecoando, incessantemente, o que acabara de ouvir..._

" _Gay... Gay... Gay... Gay...Gay…"_

 _Aquilo era... Inacreditável! Estava descrente, desacreditado e em um maldito torpor, sendo alvo de olhares, igualmente, descrentes, embora ninguém ousasse se pronunciar._

 _A boca abria e fechava, sem que se pronunciasse... Será que não havia ouvido errado?_

 _Naruto era inconsequente, intransigente, intrometido, lento e burro! Muito burro! Mas, apesar de tudo, Sasuke nunca pensou, nunca cogitou, que o loiro, que_ _se_ _considerava seu melhor amigo, fosse tão longe... Que o fizesse passar por uma situação tão... Ele nem sabia dizer!_

– _Agora, vem cá, teme! – A voz estridente do Uzumaki rompeu o silêncio (que ele nem notara), despertando Sasuke de seu estado de torpor._

 _Os braços do loiro se estenderam à si, o convidando a se aproximar, e logo em seguida se abriram, convidando-o para um abraço. Naruto encarava-o encorajador, alheio à seu estado, e à atenção dos colegas que ali estavam._

 _Os olhos negros seguiram até a figura do amigo (se é que podia considera-lo como tal, depois de tamanha idiotice), encarando-o com incredulidade. Suas pálpebras tremiam, só não sabia dizer se de nervoso ou de descrença._

 _Sasuke piscou algumas vezes e, depois, tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Tão rápido que só se deu conta do que fazia, quando sentiu o tecido macio da camisa do outro em suas mãos, a qual segurava com força, trazendo o loiro contra si com brutalidade._

‒ _Você tem noção do que disse, seu idiota? Hein?!_

 _Naruto arregalou os olhos, assustado com a movimentação repentina e a irritação tão aparente no amigo._

‒ _Ca-calma, Sasuke... Eu não disse n-nada de..._

‒ _Some! ‒Interrompeu-o bruscamente, soltando-o com força, fazendo-o cair sentado no chão._

‒ _M-mas..._

‒ _Apenas suma da minha frente... ‒ Sibilou entredentes, dando as costas ao mesmo._

 _Sasuke não precisou se virar para ver que Naruto já havia saído às pressas da sala, nem mesmo destinar nenhum olhar ameaçador aos demais que presenciaram a cena. Ele emanava uma aura tão sombria que ninguém ousaria se aproximar dele naquele momento... A não ser o idiota que, inesperadamente, brotara atrás de si, cutucando-o levemente._

‒ _Teme... Foi mal... Acho que falei demais... ‒ O loiro falou antes mesmo de Sasuke se virar._

 _O Uchiha revirou os olhos e, embora ainda emanasse a aura sombria, virou-se para o "amigo", encarando-o impassível._

‒ _Naruto... Não estou com paciência, agora..._ _‒ Avisou, querendo evitar maiores problemas_

 _Naruto não era covarde, nunca foi. Um dos maiores motivos de acharem o loiro burro, além do fato dele realmente possuir o raciocínio mais lento que o normal, e falar coisas inapropriadas nas piores horas possíveis, era essa valentia toda que ele possuía; oras, já era de se perder a conta da quantidade de vezes que o garoto apanhou... Dia após dia, Naturo caçava e enfrentava problemas, sendo a maioria com Sasuke... E, por isso, mesmo sendo seu passatempo preferido testar a paciência do Uchiha, ele sabia, e muito bem, diga-se de passagem, que haviam momentos e momentos e, portanto, aquele era um que o mais esperado, de si, era se afastar sem pestanejar..._

 _Mas, Naruto era cabeça dura..._

 _E Sasuke sabia muito bem disso..._

‒ _Mas, Teme..._

 _Os punhos estavam cerrados, os olhos emanando sinais de perigo evidente, e a ânsia por dar um soco, nada leve, no rostinho irritante à sua frente... Estar na presença de Naruto, no momento, havia se tornado insuportável, e mesmo não sendo uma pessoa religiosa, Sasuke aclamava à Kami-sama só um pouco mais de paciência para que nada violento ocorresse ali... Tá, não aclamava tanto, ele estava louco para um confronto com o amigo bocudo e idiota._

‒ _Naruto, se você teme pela sua vida, se você preza pela porra do seu rostinho de princesa, é melhor que saia daqui e não fale mais um "a" comigo... AGORA! ‒ As palavras saiam entredentes, e Naruto tremeu na base. Ele viu, com um prazer sádico, Naruto recuar um passo para, feliz e finalmente, ele se afastar de si._

 _Sasuke não precisou olhar ao redor da sala para saber que era o centro dos holofotes... Como ele odiava aquela turma... Aquelas pessoas... Se pudesse, entortaria o pescocinho de cada um, ali, com as próprias mãos... Seria muito gratificante... Mas, como era inabalável, rei das geleiras colossais dos polos Norte e Sul, não se dignaria a isso... Cair na porrada com quem não era digno nem mesmo de seu toque era coisa de gentinha que não tinha mais o que fazer na vida..._

" _Esse Dobe idiota... Ele me paga, e essa praga de turma também..."_

 _Os pensamentos assassinos não eram ouvidos nem vistos por ninguém, então, não se importava de ser inabalável ao menos nos mesmos..._

 _E, assim sendo, o maioral Uchiha voltou à sua mesa, sem nem mesmo se dignar a olhar para qualquer outro habitante daquele recinto..._

 _Felizmente, as meninas já haviam parado de lhe rodear e, ele pressentia que finalmente teria paz... Isso, até começar a sentir uma sensação estranha... As costas pareciam queimar, e arrepios nada agradáveis começaram a assolar o pobre garoto..._

" _Que porra tá acontecendo?!"_

 _Ele sempre tinha aquela sensação... SEMPRE! Mas, naquele momento, ela estava muito mais intensa que o normal... Parecia que alguém estava perfurando sua alma com os olhos, cavando um buraco do continente americano ao continente asiático..._

" _Mas, que porra? Não acredito que esse..."_

 _Sim, era ele mesmo..._

 _Com um olhar mortal, com o rosto banhado à ódio, um calor sendo emanado de todos os seus poros, traduzindo tamanho nervo ele sentia, no momento, Sasuke virou-se para trás e, com muito pesar, e a paciência no limite, ele viu, há três carteiras de si, encarando-o com curiosidade e aquela cara de dobe idiota, Naruto._

" _EU SÓ POSSO TER TACADO MERDA NA PORRA DA CRUZ, SÓ PODE!"_

‒ _Teme... ‒ Naruto sorriu, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e Sasuke..._

 _Bom, Sasuke não sabia mais o que era ter controle sobre seu corpo... As pernas o levantaram e o guiaram para frente do loiro, e só se deu por si, quando encarou os olhos azuis arregalados do amigo._

‒ _Eu MANDEI você me deixar em paz, seu filho da puta! ‒ As mãos já se agarravam ao colarinho e à gravata do loiro, puxando-o para que se levantasse e ficasse frente a frente consigo. Estavam tão próximos que era possível um sentir a respiração do outro bater na face alheia. De longe, aquilo era deveras insinuante, mas, no mundinho dos dois, ali, nada passava de uma briga daquelas, que secretamente eles tanto amavam._

 _Pode-se dizer que ambos pensavam, secretamente, também, que aquilo era uma forma de deixar claro a masculinidade dos dois... Pobrezinhos, mais pareciam dois trogloditas e fofoca para a boca daquela turma que só sabiam olhar e comentar as briguinhas que tinham sempre._

‒ _M-mas, Teme... E-eu só queria ficar de boa contigo, cara... Não falei por mal, te juro!_

‒ _Eu não, NÃO, sou gay, seu burro! ‒ Ditou o que ele pensava ser óbvio... Embora não fosse._

 _Sasuke dava muita pinta, na mente da maioria dos caras daquela escola. Ele podia ser muito aclamado pelas adolescentes, com sua beleza de traços finos e sua personalidade antissocial, mas, todos os seus "concorrentes" o achavam uma verdadeira donzela... Mas, ele não precisava dessas informações... Embora, caso elas chegassem aos seus ouvidos, não teria efeito algum sobre si..._

" _Claro que não! Eu não me importo com nada que esse bando de idiotas pensa ao meu respeito"_

‒ _T-teme... Relaxa aí, cara... ‒ Disse em tom apreensivo, soltando-se do agarre do mesmo em um só movimento. ‒ Só supus o que aparenta... Já que você ignora até mesmo a Sakura-chan! ‒ Exclamou com incredulidade, como se rejeitar a rosada fosse algo que um homem com sangue nas veias estivesse impossibilitado de fazer._

‒ _Como você tem um mau gosto, dobe... ‒ Suavizou, minimamente, a expressão, contudo ainda mantendo uma carranca extremamente lívida. Ainda estava extremamente puto com Naruto, mas, estava cansado demais de tanta turbulência em um único dia para continuar com aquela discussão. ‒ A Sakura é uma irritante, só não mais que a Karin... Aquela lá nem o diabo aguenta! E só um dobe como você, mesmo, para gostar de uma garota como ela..._

‒ _Não fale assim da Sakura-chan! ‒ Bradou irritado. ‒ Ela tem suas qualidades... Que, aliás, são muitas! ‒ Defendeu a amiga. ‒ Ela é inteligente, esperta, persistente... ‒ Tornava a se sentar, com o olhar perdido... Provavelmente, imaginando a garota cuja era dona de seus mais sinceros sentimentos. ‒ E, acima de tudo, a garota mais linda que já vi! ‒ Terminou de forma sonhadora. Sasuke, presenciando mais uma manifestação de sua instabilidade mental, jurou ter visto coraçõezinhos adornando o rosto do loiro, mas logo balançou a cabeça, tratando de ignorar esse seu novo estado mental._

‒ _Hum... ‒ Murmurou, ignorando totalmente o olhar enfezado que recebia do outro._

‒ _Enfim... No final da aula, vou chamar a Sakura-chan para fazer dupla comigo! Tenho certeza que ela aceitará, já que você deixou bem claro que nem que ela fosse a única pessoa restante, faria com ela... ‒ Disse com certo pesar_ _, sentindo-se complacente com a situação da rosada._

‒ _Como você é idiota... ‒ Suspirou, achando Naruto a pessoa mais trouxa do universo. Sentindo-se esgotado por tudo aquilo, sem nem mesmo se despedir do amigo, deu as costas ao mesmo e seguiu para sua carteira, sentando-se desleixadamente, por fim._

 _Virou-se para o lado com a intenção de pegar o celular em sua mochila, mas parou o intento assim que pousou os olhos na jovem Hyuuga que conversava com Yamanaka Ino distraidamente._

 _Ok... Era estranho ver Hinata tão animada e descontraída quando a totalidade do tempo em que conviviam ela passava quieta e extremamente corada. Mas... Não era um estranho ruim... Longe disso. O estranho era, somente, por ser algo não usual, pois, na verdade, Sasuke apreciou, e muito, o sorriso aberto que a menina destinava à amiga, e a forma como gesticulava, ainda mantendo a delicadeza nata, enquanto falava._

 _Naquele momento, percebeu que Hinata deveria sorrir e se portar daquela forma mais vezes, pois de forma surpreendente, aquele simplório sorriso, tão verdadeiro e aberto, que ela portava, mesmo que não sendo destinado a si, aqueceu-o de tal maneira que ele nunca pensou ser possível._

 _Viu-se tão preso a cena que, sequer, notava o que acontecia ao seu redor... Mas, seu transe momentâneo foi desfeito quando a voz melodiosa que, mesmo sem ver, ele já sabia identificar de quem era, ditou um tímido "Naruto-kun" e, então, Sasuke tivera que apurar os ouvidos e focar no que elas falavam._

‒ _Então você vai falar com ele? ‒ A loira indagou com cautela._

‒ _N-não sei, Ino-chan... Provavelmente, o Naruto-kun já tem uma dupla... Além do mais, caso ele ainda não tenha, por que iria querer fazer comigo? ‒ Indagou retoricamente, olhando de forma distante para a Yamanaka._

" _Então é isso...", suspirou, lembrando-se do que Naruto havia falando consigo, há instantes..._

 _Aquilo lhe intrigara, mas, como sempre fazia, preferiu ignorar..._

 _No entanto, mesmo que involuntariamente, aquilo ficou martelando na mente do jovem até o fatídico momento em que tomara a pior decisão de sua vida..._

 _Ou, ao menos, era o que seu orgulho Uchiha insistia em dizer..._

[...]

Ele só se deu conta que já estava na hora de ir para a casa, finalmente, quando ouviu o sinal estridente, indicando o término da aula, soar escandaloso em todo o perímetro.

Havia perdido três aulas, nada tão importante que o fizesse se estressar. Sempre fora inteligente, nunca tivera uma única dificuldade nas matérias que possuía, portanto, as três faltas não lhe fariam diferença alguma. Se bem que, ultimamente, andava demasiadamente disperso e sem paciência para qualquer coisa que fosse.

Pensar em Hinata, em Kakashi e em tudo que estava lhe acontecendo era confuso demais e, infelizmente, andava tomando conta de sua mente 24h por dia.

Um profundo e cansado suspiro escapou de seus lábios finos, e a mente vagueou para a menina, novamente.

O que estava acontecendo consigo, afinal?

Quando foi que Hinata se tornara alvo de seus pensamentos?

Eram perguntas sem respostas, e ele se martirizava por isso, pois sempre tentava esclarecer o que, para si, precisava de um esclarecimento.

Sasuke sempre fora uma pessoa fácil de se lidar, embora, para a maioria, de facilidade o Uchiha não possuísse nada. Mas, sim, era muito simples lidar com o mesmo... Bastava respeitar seu espaço, sua rotina e sua paciência que tudo estaria na maior paz e tranquilidade do universo. Ele não queria ser o centro das atenções, não queria complicações em nada, nem mesmo se envolver com ninguém... Era prático, de objetivos consistentes e de passos minimamente traçados e executados.

Seu maior objetivo: ter valor, ter reconhecimento. Não de amigos, não de garotas, nem professores... Eram futilidades, ao seu ver. Ele queria ser grande, como seu pai e seu irmão. Queria uma cadeira ao lado da de seu pai na corporação petrolífera de seu progenitor. Queria sucesso profissional, um nome conhecido e poder. Ele nasceu para o mesmo. Nasceu para o topo, para mandar e administrar... Nasceu um líder, frio o bastante para tomar as mais difíceis decisões, e suficientemente centrado para iniciar projetos que arrecadariam receitas multimilionárias.

E ele cresceu sendo doutrinado assim... Um garoto prodígio. Um garoto mesquinho, egocêntrico e metido. Sério, frio, calculista e com o dom para negócios. Fugaku o tinha ensinado bem demais, até... Via um potencial gigantesco no caçula Uchiha... Tinha o preparado para o poder! Mas, a vida não é feita apenas de poder, negócios e responsabilidades comerciais... E Sasuke não estava nada, nada preparado para lidar com as demais vertentes das relações interpessoais que o rondavam.

Era tudo uma novidade... Tanto quanto foi, para si, quando se descobriu amigo de Naruto... E, depois, de Shikamaru e, mais recentemente, de Itachi, embora a relação dos dois irmãos fosse um tanto quanto conturbada.

E, com as outras novidades com as quais estava aprendendo a lidar, ele soube que a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas e que, por mais que estivesse tão compenetrado a ser o Santo Graal dos Uchihas, a vida não se resumia apenas à isso... E, mesmo que secretamente, ele começasse a gostar dessa perspectiva que as coisas estavam tomando, desse rumo que tudo começou a difundir.

Com certo pesar, levantou-se do chão e pôs-se de pé. Naruto o estava esperando na portaria, com sua mochila em mãos. Não correria, sabia que o loiro o esperaria de qualquer forma.

À passos lentos, andou pelos corredores do colégio muito pensativo sobre tudo, até que finalmente chegou à portaria e encontrou Naruto, conversando com Sakura. O semblante do jovem se fechou no mesmo instante. Sakura o irritava com tanta facilidade que era inacreditável como ainda conseguia coexistir com a mesma em sala de aula.

‒ Oe, Teme! Onde foi que se meteu esse tempo todo? Asuma passou um trabalho e, felizmente, você fará comigo, hehe ‒ Energético, entregou a mochila para Sasuke, sorrindo largamente para o mesmo. ‒ E nem pense em recusar, você sabe que não sou nada bom em álgebra e só você poderá me ajudar, né, né?!

"Mais um trabalho, que inferno!"

‒ Que seja... ‒ Deu de ombros. ‒ Vamos embora, dobe. ‒ Passou rente à Sakura, ignorando-a.

‒ O-oi Sasuke-kun! ‒ Sakura cumprimentou. Sasuke não fez questão nenhuma de se virar para responder ao cumprimento. Só de olhar na cara da mesma sentia asco, não suportava sua presença.

‒ Teme! A Sakura-chan acabou de te cumprimentar, tá surdo? ‒ Naruto interviu à favor da amada e Sasuke só fez revirar os olhos.

"Puta que pariu!"

‒ Hum... Oi, Sakura. ‒ Má vontade escorria por sua voz. Sem nem mesmo esperar por Naruto, iniciou seus passos rumo à sua casa. Se o loiro não se apressasse, ficaria para trás, embora não lhe fosse de todo mal que isso ocorresse.

Naruto havia se convidado para passar a tarde em sua casa, naquele dia... Sasuke já estava começando a se acostumar com a petulância do amigo, mas, a paciência era pouca... Se já não bastasse a folga, ainda teria de espera-lo terminar de falar com a irritante?!

"Até parece"

‒ Espera aí, Sasuke! Calma, cara! Pra que a pressa? Iremos para o mesmo lugar! ‒ Naruto o alcançou rapidamente, logo se pondo ao seu lado. ‒ A gente podia parar naquela sorveteria para tapear a fome, hein, bastardo? ‒ Sugeriu, empolgado. ‒ Aí, a Sakura-chan pode ir com a gente!

‒ Se você chamar essa irritante para fazer alguma coisa na minha presença, seu idiota, você não põe os pés na minha casa! ‒ Inquiriu calmo, no entanto, visivelmente transtornado só por se imaginar tomando sorvete com a rosada. ‒ E outra: agora não é hora de comer essas bobeiras. Vamos logo lá pra casa, Ayumi já deve estar com o almoço preparado.

‒ Mas, Teme... Eu quero tomar sorvete! Vamos logo e pare de ser esse velho ranzinza.

Sem que pudesse contradizer, viu-se sendo arrastado por Naruto até a tal sorveteria. Não queria passar lá, mesmo sem Sakura... Só queria chegar em casa logo, deixar Naruto entretido com seus jogos de PlayStation4, jogar-se na cama e dormir, pra tentar reorganizar as ideias e encontrar uma solução para tudo que vinha o afligindo.

‒ Ahhh! Kiba, seu babaca, nem pra me falar que 'tava vindo pra cá também!

‒ Não nascemos grudados, seu idiota! Vem cá, senta com a gente. ‒ Kiba logo deu lugar à mesa, e acenou para Sasuke que se encontrava inerte na porta do estabelecimento.

De costas para o mesmo, sentada de frente para o Inuzuka, estava Hinata, concentrada no sorvete, aparentemente de pistache, que tomava. Sasuke gelou e sentiu todo o corpo tremer, mesmo que permanecesse numa visível inércia.

Suas mãos, agora úmidas, apertaram-se com força.

Como, por tudo que lhe era sagrado, poderia justificar essas reações que tinha perante a menina?

Quando poderia cogitar que suas mãos suariam, que seu coração dispararia e que seu ego, imponência e altivez desmoronassem por conta de uma simplória garota?

E, assim, indagando-se, confundindo-se cada vez mais, ficara ali, estancado, até finalmente notar Naruto acenando fervorosamente para si.

‒ Porra, Sasuke, tô te chamando há horas! Vem cá escolher o que você quer.

Sasuke viu, em câmera lenta, Hinata vira-se para si no exato momento que Naruto pronunciara o seu nome. Viu, igualmente na lentidão que aquela situação lhe propunha, os olhos perolados grudarem em si, e um arrepio lhe acertar da nuca aos pés, enquanto o sorriso meigo e o rubor preenchiam a face da menina, que lhe cumprimentava de forma cortês.

Seu coração falhava uma batida para galopar em seguida, como se houvesse alguma competição interna para testar o quanto ele conseguia bater por minuto, sem que o matasse.

‒ Humf... Onde um vai, o outro viadinho sempre vai, não é mesmo? ‒ Kiba comentou mordaz, esperando uma resposta que não demorou a vir de Naruto, mas que nunca veio de Sasuke.

‒ Viadinho é o pai, seu babaca! Você que não cansa de correr atrás do Shino, vira-lata, haha ‒ Respondeu o loiro, já com seu sorvete em mãos, sentando-se ao lado do Inuzuka. ‒ Sasuke, o que tá acontecendo? Vou acabar de comer e você vai estar aí, ainda!

‒ Hã? ‒ Estava embasbacado com a própria confusão interna que tinha. Ele queria se mover, queria dar o fora de lá o quanto antes! Mas, ao contrário do que queria, suas pernas seguiram, involuntárias, para próximo da mesa, somente dando-se conta de que lá estava quando foi despertado pela branda sonoridade que, no último mês, o envolveu e atormentou diariamente.

‒ S-sente-se conosco, Sasuke-san. ‒ Hinata convidou, sorrindo para o jovem Uchiha com timidez.

‒ Senta logo aí, bastardo!

‒ E-eu... ‒ Gaguejou. ‒ Não posso. Tenho que ir.

E, sem mais, saiu do local, andando apressado, não entendendo nada do que se passava consigo.

Os passos largos, apressados, não o levaram muito longe.

Ou levaram?

‒ Sasuke! Espere!

Ele parou. Esperou e sentiu o toque cálido, quente e inebriante em sua mão.

‒ O que houve?

Ele não se virou. Não conseguia. Como poderia responder, sem nem mesmo sabia?

Ou sabia? Ou não assumia? Ou, simplesmente, era fraco demais para admitir?

Sasuke nunca foi dado à impulsos... Era calculista, calculava cada passo que dava, até ela se fazer presente em sua vida. Agora, tudo era caos, tudo era um emaranhado de fios soltos...

Mas, lá estava seu coração acelerado, e sua mão segurando a dela com firmeza, firmeza essa que não controlava, era incontrolável... Um impulso...

‒ O que houve? ‒ Ele repetiu, erguendo a cabeça, mirando o céu com descrença, dúvida e impulsividade. ‒ O que houve, Hinata, é que eu me apaixonei por você... ‒ Um sussurro, quase inaudível, mas, alto e claro o bastante para que ele ouvisse e sentisse o que dissera.

E, então, tudo se desvaneceu... As mãos unidas já não mais existiam, e a presença da menina apagou-se como um assopro que apaga a chama de uma vela, exceto pelo leve sorriso que carregava...

Os passos seguiram calmos, agora... E Sasuke soube que nada estaria bem... Ao menos, uma certeza se fez em meio ao caos...

E era isso o que mais ansiava, no momento... Certezas.

* * *

 ** _N/A: E aí, gostaram? *-*/_**

 ** _Espero que sim! Porque eu gostei bastante desse capítulo..._**  
 ** _Sasuke FINALMENTE admitiu para si que tá apaixonado pela Hinata... E isso é um grande avanço! Espero que tenham entendido o porquê dele agir com tanta insegurança e aflição nessa situação toda amorzinho que tá rolando com ele... Caso não tenham entendido, só falar que tento explicar novamente._**  
 ** _Caso me achem merecedora de tal, estarei, ansiosa à espera de críticas, dúvidas, elogios, dicas, e tudo o que quiserem expressar sobre a fic! Amo, amo, reviews e amo ainda mais respondê-los!_**  
 ** _Enfim..._**  
 ** _Em breve, teremos o terceiro capítulo da fic!_**  
 ** _Prometo que não haverá sumiço de novo!_**  
 ** _É isso... Beijinhos e muito obrigada por ter tirado um pouquinho do seu tempo para ler esse capítulo! :')_**  
 ** _~~ Ni Hyuuga ~~_**


	4. Capítulo 3 - A culpa é minha?

_**N/A: Olá!**_

 _ **Bom, levando em conta os anos que demoro para atualizar, essa atualização até que não demorou tanto, não é mesmo? hahaha**_

 _ **Esse capítulo tá menor que o anterior e, talvez, um pouco monótono, mas, mesmo assim, espero que gostem! .**_

 _ **Boa leitura!**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3 - A culpa é minha...?_**

 _O sinal indicando o término das aulas finalmente soou. Tão rapidamente, a sala ia se tornando vazia até que somente restasse o jovem Uchiha com cara enfezada, sentado em sua carteira em uma postura rígida e claramente incomodada._

 _Sasuke odiava o tumulto que as pessoas faziam para uma simples tarefa como juntar o material, levantar-se e, finalmente, seguirem para seus lares. Precisavam gritar tanto? Ou se aglomerarem daquela forma grotesca e ridiculamente desesperada perante a porta? Ele tinha certeza que se agissem de forma mais civilizada, não demorariam tanto tempo ‒ este que eles queriam tanto poupar ‒ para irem para suas casas._

 _"Óbvio! Mas são uns idiotas desesperados!", era o que pensava toda vez que presenciava aquela situação – ou seja, o ano letivo inteiro – que o irritava tanto._

 _Por isso, pacientemente, esperava cada pessoa sair para que finalmente pudesse fazê-lo. E, bem... De fato, era bem isso que o segurava na sala até aquele dado momento. No entanto, a expressão enfezada e a postura tão rígida e incomodada era resultado de outra coisa..._

 _Mesmo não querendo admitir, a conversa que ouviu da Yamanaka com a Hyuuga ficou martelando em sua mente desde o fatídico momento até o atual em que se encontrava._

 _Ele se negava a aceitar, mas estava preocupado. Pelo pouco que reparara de Hinata, soube que ela não é tão má pessoa assim... E que, talvez, ela fosse a menos irritante daquela turma, tirando ele, óbvio._

 _Além disso, mesmo se socando mentalmente por isso, ele não conseguia esquecer o sorriso que a mesma destinara à sua amiga e o quanto suas chances de vê-lo novamente diminuiriam consideravelmente caso..._

 _"Caso ela seja burra o suficiente em chamar o Dobe para fazer trabalho consigo...! E... Aliás... Por que diabos eu ainda estou considerando isso?!", arregalou os olhos ao passo em que se amaldiçoava pelos pensamentos incoerentes que estava tendo._

 _"Foda-se! Foda-se se ela vai ou não chamar o idiota para fazer trabalho com ela!", declarou. "Mas... Ah... É claro que ele irá recusar.", pensou com pesar, fechando as mãos em punho e socando-as na mesa, em seguida._

 _‒ Aaaahhhh! Que merda é essa que eu estou pensando?! ‒ Gritou confuso e desconfortável com o que sentia, socando os punhos na mesa com força. ‒ Kakashi... Aquele desgraçado! ‒ Deixou a cabeça pender para frente, sentindo-se extremamente irritado._

 _‒ U-uchiha-san... T-tud-do… B-bem…? ‒ A voz quase sussurrada e receosa soou ao seu lado, fazendo uma estranha sensação se apossar de seu estômago. E aquela sensação desconhecida só fê-lo se irritar ainda mais!_

 _‒ Não te interessa! ‒ Respondeu grosseiramente, levantando-se com rapidez, encarando Hinata de forma breve._

 _‒ Claro... Desculpe-me p-pela minha atitude i-intromet-tida... ‒ Viu de relance a reverência respeitosa que a menina lhe fez, completamente envergonhada, antes de se afastar da mesma extremamente furioso._

 _Saiu da sala a passos largos e rápidos. Pisava com tanta força que mais parecia apto a perfurar o piso aclarado dos corredores._

 _"Por que essa Hyuuga está me atormentando tanto?!", pensou irritado._

 _Até que parou abruptamente, arregalando os olhos em descrença._

 _"Hyuuga... Aahh! Não acredito que fui tão rude..."._

 _No calor do momento, nem mesmo se dera conta que Hinata também se encontrava na sala e que presenciara o seu surto incomum. Por óbvio, quem não se preocuparia ao ver o sério, compenetrado e imponente Uchiha Sasuke surtando em meio a sala de aula? Era tão inacreditável aquilo... Até mesmo para ele! Para os demais, não seria diferente, também. No entanto, normalmente, não se preocuparia em agir tão grosseiramente com alguém... Mas, lá estava ele, remoendo a culpa de ter sido tão grosso com Hinata... Por quê?_

 _"Ah, foda-se! Eu sou assim com todos e não me importo... Com ela também não será diferente!", impôs, ao passo que tateava o ombro com o intento de pegar sua mochila para que pudesse verificar as horas no celular. No entanto, não encontrou a alça, finalmente se dando conta que houvera esquecido a mesma na sala de aula._

 _Suspirou resignadamente, voltando pelos corredores que havia passado, chegando rapidamente na sala._

 _Ao chegar à porta, parou abruptamente ao notar que Hinata ainda se encontrava lá... E, o pior: acompanhada de Naruto._

 _Sasuke recuou um passo e sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida._

 _"Mas que porra...?!"._

 _Ignorando o que sentia, adentrou a sala, tentando, da mesma forma que fazia com os sentimentos que se apossavam de si, ignorar a conversa que os dois presentes tinham._

 _‒ Não sabia que você se voluntariava para ajudar na limpeza da sala depois da aula, Hinata-chan. ‒ A voz do loiro se fez presente, e Sasuke fechou ainda mais o semblante. ‒ Isso é muito admirável, dattebayou!_

 _‒ Q-que n-nada, N-naruto-kun. ‒ Sorriu timidamente para o loiro e o Uchiha quis vomitar pela cena. Rapidamente, pegou a sua mochila sem nem mesmo cumprimentar ninguém – que pareciam, até mesmo, não tê-lo notado ‒ e já saia da sala quando a jovem prosseguiu. ‒ Hã... Hum... N-naruto-kun... A-aproveit-tando q-que est-tamos a-aqui..._

 _Sasuke sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ouvir as palavras da mesma, já sabendo onde elas terminariam._

 _"Oh, não! Ela não vai fazer isso...", virou-se, vendo a jovem de cabeça baixa, os fios negro-azulados caindo como uma cascata a sua volta, enquanto batia os dedos indicadores nervosamente." É... Ela vai fazer...", suspirou profundamente._

 _‒ Hum? Pode falar, Hina-chan!_

 _‒ E-etto... V-você... Err... Hã... N-não..._

 _E antes que ela pudesse continuar..._

 _‒ Hei, Hyuuga!_

 _Simplesmente, agiu por impulso._

 _‒ Hã? Ah...! Oe, Teme! O que faz aqui ainda?_

 _Ignorou o loiro, olhando diretamente para Hinata que agora olhava-o assustada; expectativa e curiosidade brilhando nos orbes perolados._

 _‒ Você vai fazer o trabalho do Kakashi comigo. Estarei te esperando no portão principal depois da aula, amanhã. ‒ Virou-se novamente, recomeçando a andar. ‒ Não se atrase. ‒E, assim, continuou seu caminho a passos lentos._

 _‒ Hã?! TEME! O QUE FOI ISSO? ‒ Ouviu o loiro gritar, mas, como de praxe, ignorou... Da mesma forma que fazia com sua consciência lhe cobrando aquele ato impulsivo que, em seu íntimo, sabia: lhe custaria caro._

 _[...]_

– Que cara de bunda é essa, otouto? Algum problema com o namoradinho loiro?

A paciência estava no limite. O dia havia sido agitado, ao menos em sua concepção, e tudo o que mais queria, naquele instante, era dar um soco em alguém. Naruto, claro, era sua primeira opção sempre, ainda mais que, por culpa do irritante amigo, havia assinado sua sentença de morte: se não tivesse sido arrastado pelo mesmo para a maldita sorveteria, nada do que fez teria acontecido.

Ele queria socar Naruto, descontar toda frustração que sentia, mas... Naruto não estava ali.

Itachi, por outro lado, estava. E, por mais que já fossem costumeiras as provocações do irmão para consigo...

– Dá pra calar a maldita boca, seu filho da p...

– Pode ir parando aí, mesmo, irmãozinho! – Itachi estava sentado, displicente, no sofá negro, folheando distraidamente um livro que Sasuke não fazia questão de saber qual é. As pernas cruzadas, os óculos de grau em caimento perfeito pelo nariz reto e fino, a expressão sarcástica que fazia seu estômago revirar em irritação, mesmo que o mais velho não estivesse nem direcionando o olhar a si... Respirou fundo, contando até dez, tentando, inutilmente, acalmar-se para lidar com o irmão. – Não ouse xingar nossa amada mãe, ela não tem nada a ver com os seus problemas, muito menos se o Naruto não quis te comer hoje.

E, finalmente, Itachi ergueu a cabeça para si, encarando-o com extremo escárnio.

"Esse desgraçado!", cerrou os punhos e passou por Itachi, afim de subir as escadas. Não queria perder tempo com o irmão, embora a vontade de dar uns socos no mesmo ainda não houvesse saído de sua cabeça.

– Hei, 'pera aí, otouto! – Chamou, enquanto fechava o livro e se levantava do sofá. – Tenho um recadinho do otou-san, para você.

Sasuke não queria se virar, queria continuar seu caminho até as escadas para, finalmente, se ver longe de todos os problemas que o estavam atormentando. Mas, recados de seu pai eram de extrema importância, portanto, parou, um pouco atrás do sofá que Itachi se encontrava há pouco, e virou-se para o irmão com cara de poucos amigos.

– O que foi? – Indagou desinteressado, embora, em seu cerne, estivesse curioso.

– Ele quer que ligue para ele... – Disse vago, e Sasuke teve que se conter para não xingar o mais velho.

– Só isso? Ele não disse mais nada?

– Hum... Talvez... – Itachi sorriu e deu as costas ao mais novo. – Mas, você só saberá quando ligar para ele, afinal. – Caminhou até a cozinha, deixando o recinto e um Sasuke extremamente frustrado para trás.

Suspirando profundamente, o jovem Uchiha seguiu rumo ao seu quarto, subindo as escadas com lentidão, embora sua vontade fosse de chegar ao seu destino o quanto antes.

No entanto, como, aparentemente, tudo que o envolvia estava conspirando contra si, eis que a campainha soa alto e irritante, repetidas vezes. As pernas que subiam tão preguiçosas, outrora, agora corriam escada acima, e logo Sasuke se via em seu quarto, de porta e janelas fechadas, impossibilitando-o de socializar com quem fosse que chegara a sua casa.

– Ele 'tá lá em cima, pode subir!

Mal tivera tempo de processar o que, longinquamente, ouvira, e a porta já era aberta com euforia, passando, por ela, uma das pessoas que ele menos queria ver, no momento.

"Por que não tranquei essa maldita porta?!"

– Porra, Teme! O que deu em você pra me deixar lá, para trás? – Ele viu, como que em câmera lenta, o loiro desafortunado deixar a mochila laranja no chão, para jogar-se em sua cama, por fim. Os pés logo se acomodaram sobre a mesma, e Sasuke não estava sabendo lidar com tanto stress em um único e mísero dia.

"Céus, o que 'tá acontecendo? Por que 'tá tudo se voltando contra mim? Por que esse maldito ainda veio para cá?"

– Seu imbecil! Tire os pés da minha cama, anda! – Não esperou o amigo se mexer, simplesmente aproximou-se do mesmo, e com brutalidade, praticamente jogou suas pernas para fora da cama. – Você sabe o quanto eu odeio que coloque os pés, de tênis, na minha cama, usuratonkachi!

– Hehehe, foi mal, Teme! – O loiro coçou a nuca, sem graça, em seguida tirando os tênis para, finalmente, acomodar-se a cama como queria. – Ah, é! O que foi que você fez para a Sakura-chan, hein, bastardo?

Sasuke franziu o cenho, e deu de ombros, enquanto escolhia uma roupa mais folgada, em seu guarda-roupas, para ficar mais à vontade e tirar aquele uniforme que tanto odiava.

– Nunca fiz nada além de ignorá-la, idiota. Sabe disso. – Respondeu, já à caminho do banheiro anexado ao quarto.

– Um pouco depois que você saiu correndo, de lá da sorveteria, igual um retardado, ela passou por mim chorando. Fui ver se 'tava tudo bem, e ela me disse algo como "O Sasuke-kun é um babaca! Como ele pôde?". – Contou, pensativo, tentando lembrar dos detalhes com afinco. – Ou algo assim, sei lá. Eu 'tô preocupado com ela. Mas, ela saiu correndo, depois, e não responde as minhas mensagens... – Pesaroso, suspirou. – O que você fez, Teme?

Mais uma vez, franziu o cenho, e deu de ombros, novamente.

– Ela é louca, dobe. – Afirmou, saindo do banheiro, usando uma camisa branca e uma bermuda azul marinho. Sakura, realmente, não regulava bem da cabeça. Sempre arrumava alguma situação para dramatizar com Naruto, quando Sasuke não lhe dava atenção. – Vai lá trocar de roupa, pra gente descer e almoçar. – Impôs com o intento de mudar o foco do loiro para algo que não fosse a Haruno e suas complicações mentais.

– É pra já, hehe – Energético, saltou da cama, indo em direção ao banheiro. – Minha barriga já 'tá roncando, aqui, pobrezinha.

Revirou os olhos e sentou-se na cama, para esperar o amigo.

– Ah, é, Sasuke, me empresta uma roupa? Eu não trouxe nada, hehe

Um suspiro e um pensamento:

"Oh, céus, dai-me paciência!"

[...]

A tarde passou ligeira depois que Naruto se atracou com o PlayStation4 do Uchiha. Sasuke, vez ou outra, acabava por se deixar levar e jogar uma partida com o loiro, mas, a maior parte do tempo passou se dedicando as tarefas da escola, e pensativo sobre como o dia havia sido complicado, para si.

Agora, já passava das 22h. Estava sozinho, de banho tomado, deitado e relaxado. O cômodo escuro, parcamente iluminado pela noite estrelada – havia pego o habito de dormir de janela aberta, mesmo no inverno –, convidava-o de forma irrecusável a uma tranquila e aconchegante noite de sono.

E Sasuke, sem dúvidas, estava mais do que disposto a aceitar o tal convite! Suas pálpebras pesavam, não demoraria a pegar no sono, em alguns segundos ele tinha certeza que já estaria no mundo dos sonhos, no entanto, nada estava saindo conforme queria, e era mais do que claro que alguma coisa atrapalharia seu sono, também.

Com muito pesar, o jovem, de dezesseis anos, esticou o braço e pegou o celular, que não parava de bipar indicando frenéticas mensagens de alguém que, provavelmente, estaria entre a vida e a morte para incomodá-lo àquela hora, ao lado da cama, sobre o criado mudo.

A claridade do celular o cegou por alguns breves segundos, e seus olhos arderam, clamando para que diminuísse a intensidade do brilho da tela, enquanto que sua cabeça começava a latejar, tamanha irritação que sentia por ter aquele maldito bipe de mensagem soando mais vezes do que podia piscar, por minuto.

E as mensagens não paravam, e Sasuke já estava ao ponto de tacar o celular contra a parede. Faria isso, até, se não fosse curioso...

"Mas, quem não seria com essa quantidade absurda de mensagens, a essa hora?"

Finalmente, ao desbloquear o celular, entrou no aplicativo de mensagens e quis, mais uma vez, naquele dia, arrebentar a cara de certo Uzumaki que passara o dia em sua casa.

"Esse idiota só pode estar apaixonado por mim, puta que pariu!"

Quase desistiu de abrir as mais de vinte mensagens que o loiro lhe mandou, ainda mais por perceber que havia um longo áudio, no entanto... A curiosidade falava mais alto e, portanto, lá foi ele, agora um pouco mais desperto, ver o que Naruto queria com ele.

Xingamentos, euforia, mais xingamentos, Naruto lhe dizendo que Sakura, finalmente, desistira de si e que daria uma chance a ele, Naruto lhe agradecendo e felicitando e... Um áudio...

Sasuke sentiu que não deveria abrir aquele áudio, naquele momento...

Por que Naruto lhe agradecia? Por que lhe felicitava?

Era suspeito...

Mas, antes que pudesse prever, lá estava ele, colocando os fones e dando play naquele áudio que não havia sido gravado pelo loiro, provavelmente, encaminhado de alguém para o mesmo...

 _"Eu... Me desculpe, Naruto... Estava muito nervosa naquela hora... O Sasuke... E-ele... Eu o vi saindo da sorveteria, ele estava tão diferente, parecia que algo havia acontecido. Tive que o seguir, eu tinha que ajuda-lo! Eu o chamei, ele parou... E... Eu pensei que ele soubesse que era eu, ali, mas... Ele está apaixonado pela Hinata! Eu não entendo... Eu sei que ele nunca gostou de mim, mas, eu ainda tinha esperanças! A Hinata é tão sem sal, como ele pôde se apaixonar por ela? E-eu..."_

E Sasuke já não ouvia mais nada...

Não havia sido Hinata, então? Não havia sido rejeitado? Não havia, finalmente, tirado aquele peso das costas?

O coração se apertou de uma forma esmagadora e o ar chegou a lhe faltar por alguns breves segundos. Ele sentiu um gosto amargo na boca, uma decepção em seu cerne, sentiu-se... Covarde.

Tão covarde...

E era a pior das covardias, ele julgava. Afinal, ele tinha medo, e o medo o transformou...

"Não era ela... ", fechou os olhos e transbordou-se em sua covardia. "Eu não cheguei, nem mesmo, a virar para trás... Se eu tivesse... Se eu soubesse... Se... Eu..."

A mente o bombardeava com suposições... E, no final das contas, Sasuke se viu um exímio covarde.

Afinal, ele não admitia nem para si... Até aquele fatídico incidente...

E, como em uma epifania, ele entendeu!

Naquele instante, depois de horas de insônia, pensamentos culposos e confusos, Sasuke se julgou pela última vez.

Percebeu que a vida não era binária, não era feita apenas de "zero" e "um" ... Ela não era determinada apenas por uma oportunidade, não era definida apenas pelo erro e pela covardia...

Sasuke percebeu que tinha mais uma oportunidade, e que o que, o dia inteiro, havia julgado como complicação, não passava de uma nova chance. A percepção lhe caiu como uma luva... A vida era como um emaranhado de fios soltos... Independentemente da ordem que os costurassem, no final das contas, eles fariam um único fio, um único caminho... E se nesse único fio ainda houvesse uma oportunidade, é porque ela havia de acontecer!

Com uma estranha ansiedade, valentia e otimismo, Sasuke fechou os olhos e deixou que o mundo dos sonhos o buscasse... E, lá, à espera do mesmo, encontrava-se ela, com a mão esticada, olhos e lábios munidos de um sorriso...

Ele suspirou e, igualmente, sorriu.

"Hinata..."

* * *

 ** _Resposta de review:_**

 ** _\- MiUchiha:_**

 _Olá, amore! Então, eu sei que eu sumo, que demoro horrores para atualizar, mas, eu sempre apareço, uma hora, haha_

 _Muito obrigada pelos elogios, tô toda boba! . E te prometo que irei atualizar essa fic com maior frequência e as demais, também!_

 _Beijinhos e MUITO obrigada por comentar! 3_

* * *

 _ **N/A:** **Então, gostaram?**_

 ** _Como eu disse nas notas iniciais, esse capítulo ficou meio monótono, mas... Foi necessário! O próximo capítulo será um AHASO! Eu prometo! Na verdade, para os que estão esperando interação SasuHina, o próximo será REPLETO dela! hihihi XD_**

 ** _É isso!_**

 ** _Se puderem, adoraria receber um comentário para saber a opinião de vocês com relação ao andamento da fic e as expectativas de vocês para o que está por vir! Dúvidas, elogios, críticas e tudo o mais serão muito bem vindos por mim!_**

 ** _Muito obrigada à quem leu!_**

 ** _Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo!_**

 ** _~~ Ni Hyuuga ~~_**


End file.
